daughters_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Daughters of Anarchy episodes
Daughters of Anarchy(Spanish:Hijas de la anarquía) is a 2010 original anime produced by Mexopolis. The series follows two grim reaper baby sisters, Morena and Roxi, who were sent to Earth from Heaven and raise by a human mexican family, in order to return, must earn Heaven Coins by defeating skeletons, evil spirits that plague Muerto City. Episode list 1. Supernatural cookies / Pie Men (Galletas Supernatural / Hombres Pie) * Part 1: Roxi sent her sister and her human brother to the netherworld to make supernatural cookies. * Part 2: Roxi and Morena accidentally made a sugar pie to make A.j so crazy. 2.The Turmoil of the Mariachi /Death and The City (La agitación del Mariachi / La muerte y la ciudad) * Part 1: While investigating a series of disappearances at Saint Juan Diego High School, Roxi and Morena encounter Queen Savannah, the cheerleading team captain whose reign as the most popular student is threatened by the Anarchy sisters. With the help of their teenage geek brother A.J, Roxi and Morena expose Savana as the fallen angel behind the school's disappearances. * Part 2: At the preview of her and RoxI's first feature film, Morena screens a horror film she once starred in, which leaks to the public. With her celebrity lifestyle at risk, Morena travels the world with Roxi and destroys every copy of the horror film in existence save for one, which the sisters decide to keep for themselves. But when Morena reveals she edited out all of Roxi's scenes in their film, Roxi gets revenge by uploading the last horror copy on the internet. 3.Ghost Chihuahua /The Puppy of Love (fantasma chihuahua / El cachorro de amor) * Part 1: Morena believes her dog gets run over by a car * Part 2: Paco espace the house and winds up in mexico. 4. The Smart Syndrome /Home School Musical (El Síndrome inteligente/Inicio Escuela de Músical * Part 1: Roxi performs a brain transplant and make Morena smarter, but she only keeps getting smarter until she get straight As. When the case of smartits is revealed to be from an smart fallen angel who refuses to play dumb, Roxi sets out for revenge. Upon defeating the fallen angel, Morena returns to her sweet, naive self. * Part 2: Saint Juan Diego High School holds a school's out musical. 5. Raiders of the Luck / Baby time (Raiders de la suerte/Tiempo bebé) * Part 1: An ecstatic 4 leaf clover-picking fad spreads across Muerto City thanks to a man named Oscar H. Genius, who invites the citizens of Muerto City to a blimp party. However, Genius turns out to be a Fallen angel intent on ramming the blimp into the moon using the passengers' collective charms. * Part 2: In the gloomy town of Little Mexico neighboring Muerto City, a struggling office worker named Torres is denied his chance to take his wife to the hospital. 6.The Demon Sisters(las hermanas demonio) Roxi and Morena arrive at school to find that a strict academic regime has been established by the mayor's daughters, the Demon sisters Sally and Kiki, and are banished to the lowest class in school. Together with AJ, Roxi and Morena discover that Sally and Kiki are demons who are running a factory that produces an army of fake fallen angels beneath the school. 7. skeletons in the closet /the reaping (esqueletos en el armario / la cosecha) Part 1: Roxi and Morena's sibling feud escalates into all-out war when they eat the cores of two warring nightmare skeletons and transform into skeletons themselves. When the nightmare skeletons decide to join forces to destroy the human race and merge into a fallen angel, Roxi and Morena are once again forced to work together to defeat the fallen angel. Part 2: Jose was overprotective of Roxi and Morena, so the sisters make a bet to protect people in three days. 8. of the dead /1 angry fallen angel (del ángel caído muertos / 1 enojada) Part 1: Roxi and Morena are not allowed to go to the movies where zombies rise from their graves. Part 2: The disguised Demon sisters put Roxi and Morena on trial for the murder of a friendly Ghost, with a monkey wearing a translation device on its head serving as the sisters' defense attorney. 9. If the Reapers Wore Swimsuits /"Ghost: The Phantom of the city (Si los Reapers llevaron los trajes de baño / "Ghost: El fantasma de la ciudad) Part 1: Roxi and Morena once again face off against Sally and Kiki, this time in a volleyball match to determine who will control the public beach. Part 2: Morena falls in love with a repulsive and ill-mannered fallen angel and is willing to forsake her duties as an reaper in order to be with him. Concerned for her sister. 10. Inner peace /Paco did it /dear diary (Paz / Paco Interior hicieron / querido diario) Part 1: Roxi enters AJ's head to teach his nerve to find inner peace. Part 2: A trilogy of shorts starring Morena's pet dog, Paco. Part 3: Morena accidentally read Roxi's diary." 11. Once Upon a Time in Mexico /Nothing to room (Érase una vez en México / No hay nada a la habitación) Part 1: Roxi and Morena suspect Jose of interested in piano activities, They instead find Jose's diary, which details his past life as a gifted pianist before he was stressed by his upcoming wedding, goes for a walk to clear his head. When he returns, he's married to a corpse. Part 2: Roxi and Morena spend the entire day in their living room, discussing various things while waiting for Jose to make them dinner. 12. D.C. Confidential /Yoga class (DC Confidential / clase de Yoga) Part 1: Sally and Kiki report the results of their unsuccessful battles with Roxi and Morena, as well as the whereabouts of the blood kin of Hell. Part 2: Roxi and Morena have collected enough Heaven Coins to be allowed back into Heaven. However, only Morena is invited to a tea party while Roxi is forced to repeat her duties on Earth and take her human brother to her Yoga class. To cheer her up, AJ invites her to a yoga class. Roxi decides to meditates with AJ. 13. Girls night out /Hounds of the netherworld (Noche de chicas / Perros del infierno) Part 1: Grandma Maria invited Roxi and Morena to a girls night out, AJ and Jose planned a boy's night out. Part 2: Roxi accidentally unlocks Hell with AJ's key in his brain,to get a dog, named it Veroinca and enters Veronica into a pet show to beat Sally and Kiki's persian cat. Category:Episodes